


Words

by moosejaw



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bisexuality, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosejaw/pseuds/moosejaw
Summary: Korra and Asami's first visit to the spirit world; a confession of feelings, and a trip to a waterfall.





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! Just a little romantic one-shot. Tell me your thoughts! If you have any ideas for a Korra/Asami story you'd like to see written, leave it in the comments! :)

Stepping foot into the Spirit world was akin to stepping onto a cloud. The atmosphere was light, vibrant, yet deeply powerful. It was wonderfully colourful as well, with vivid blues and excitable pinks marrying with the emerald green grass and foliage.

"It's beautiful, Korra."

Korra didn't respond for a moment. She was so transfixed by the glorious world around her, she briefly forgot how to speak. Her mouth hung slightly ajar, and her eyes were wide- drinking in every piece of the scenery.

"Korra?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry, 'Sami I just...I got totally lost. It is so beautiful here."

Asami took Korra by the land and lead her forth, toward the peak of a grassy hill. Spirits fluttered around them- silent companions, guiding their little escape. Asami could've sworn she saw them smiling.  
They reached the peak of the hill after a few minutes of walking in comfortable silence, and Asami sat down. Korra followed suit, sitting so close to Asami that they were shoulder-to-shoulder. Asami placed her hand on top of Korra's, using her thumb to rub circles. There was a slight breeze in the air, and it brought with it a delightfully sweet smell- like rose petals. 

"I don't think I could ever describe how proud I am of you, Korra. I don't think I could ever truly convey how much I...How much I respect you. And look up to you. How much I truly admire you."

Korra turned, her icy blue eyes meeting Asami's. 

"Asami, I....I look up to you! You're just so...So wonderful, in every way. You just...You have such a way with words and you're so graceful and kind and...Without you, there wouldn't be me..Well, there would be me obviously but I wouldn't be the same me...And, and now I'm babbling..."

Korra was flushed pink, her feelings bubbling to the surface and settling just under her skin. Asami smiled, and let out a melodic chuckle. 

"I happen to like it when you babble."

Korra smiled. Asami took a breath, and grabbed Korra's hand.

"I have to say something. I..... There's a connection between us. An energy between us...when I touch you, I feel this warmth I've never felt before, a heat that radiates through my whole being. I long to spend time with you, I crave being with you. It's like I can't get enough of you. I've been thinking about it for a long while, and these feelings I have for you...They're far more than simply platonic, Korra...

Asami cupped Korra's cheek, and brought their faces close.

I want you. I want you in every way there is to want a person. And I think...I think you want me too.""

Asami brought her eyes to Korra's, to gauge some sort of reaction. At first, there was nothing. Korra's face was blank, her eyes locked ahead. But then, Korra pulled Asami in for a kiss. It was long, and passionate, and exactly as glorious and romantic as a first kiss should be. It wasn't clumsy, it wasn't impatient. It was confident. It was like poetry.  
After a while, Korra pulled her lips away. She leaned forward, and her forehead rested on Asami's.

"Of course I want you, Asami. Spirits, I want you more than I think I've ever wanted anything or anyone in my entire life. I wish I could've told you sooner, but I just couldn't. I was afraid. Afraid that you wouldn't feel the same, afraid that you'd reject me. But the fact you feel the same way? It makes me feel....It makes me feel so wonderful, Asami. Wonderful isn't really even the right word, but I never seem to be able to find the right words when I'm around you..."

Asami kissed Korra again. It was short, but delightfully sensual. It made Korra's heart beat so erratically she felt as though she might drop dead.

"Sometimes actions speak louder than words, Korra."

Korra gave a smile; a beautiful, childish smile of pure happiness. Asami loved her smile. 

"This moment, this moment right now...it's like a dream. It's perfect. Being here, with you..Is perfect."

Asami stood up, and pulled Korra with her. Then, she pulled her into a tight embrace. She leaned her head against Korra's chest, and could feel the beating of her heart. At first, it was startlingly quick. But as the pair stood together, holding each other, it slowed to a methodical tick. Asami's favourite place was in Korra's arms.

"'Sami. Look. Look over there."

Korra gestured toward a waterfall, a few hundred metres off into the distance. The water spilled from the top of a cliff and collected in a beautiful blue pool.

"Fancy a swim?"

Korra gave Asami a decidedly cheeky grin, before she took off at high speed towards the waterfall. Asami sighed, but laughed. She followed along at a slower rate, taking the time to enjoy her surroundings; to enjoy the moment, and to enjoy the conversation she had just had with Korra- the confession of feelings she had been holding in for so long. For the first time in years, Asami felt truly and utterly content.

By the time Asami made it to the waterfall, Korra had stripped down to her underwear. She had such a gorgeous, imposing figure. She was so fit, it was as though she was the work of a master artist; carved from marble. 

"You gonna keep staring or...?"

Asami dropped her backpack next to Korra's. She pulled off her boots, and began to undo her jacket. She walked towards Korra, never once losing eye contact. She shed her jacket, and peeled off her undershirt. She got right up close to Korra, who, by this stage, was blushing profusely.

"I was hoping I could do more than just stare, Avatar."

She pulled in Korra for another kiss, decidedly more passionate than their previous efforts. She bit her partner's lip as she pulled off her clothes. In a matter of moments, the two were completely naked.  
Asami pulled Korra into the water. They continued to kiss, exploring each other with wandering hands and caresses. 

"I want you, Asami."

"I'm yours. You can have me."


End file.
